Falling Slowly
by JGirl724
Summary: 23-year-old, Rosalie Hale-King rushed into marriage at age 18. Her husband Royce King keeps her at home like a pet. She rarely goes outside and constantly abused by Royce. After Royce tells her to go get a job, she meets Emmett McCarty. There is an instant attraction but Rosalie is afraid of what will happen if she tries to leave Royce... All Human
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Too Many Years**

**Rosalie's POV**

I'm in the bathroom, leaning against the bathroom sink. Royce had just beat me. Again. I splash cold water on my face and look in the mirror. How did I, Rosalie Lillian Hale-King, former prom queen become the wife of the abusive Royce King. I sigh and shut my eyes. I sit there for a few moments. Thinking about everything. Everything that he had done to me. He cut me off from my friends and family. He beat me. One minute he would be full of rage and the next he would say I'm sorry. I can't believe this was the Royce King who was the person everyone wanted to be with in high school.

I opened my eyes and peeled off my shirt. I looked at the new bruises that now covered my ribs. I winced in pain as I ran my fingers over the discolored skin. I put my shirt back on and went to the door. I stood there for a second and then walked out. I went to our bedroom and Royce was waiting for me. He walked over to me.

"I'm sorry, Rose," he said and kissed my temple.

"I know," I lied.

"I wouldn't do this if you didn't make me so mad." I nodded. He walked out of the room. I pulled on a t-shirt and some shorts. I laid down in our bed and sighed. I felt the bed shift and an arm wrap around me. I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep.

The next day, I awoke before Royce and began to make breakfast. Royce walked down the stairs and sat at the table. I placed the plate in front of him. He grabbed my hand as I began to walk away. I looked back.

"We need more money," he said. _If you didn't spend it all at the strip clubs we would have some. _That was what Royce called his 'guilty pleasure'. He always went to the strip club.

"Alright," I responded. I didn't know what he wanted me to do. He kept me looked up in this damn house.

"I want you to go find a job today." Oh my god. Was he actually letting me out of the house.

"today?"

"Yes." I smiled. He pulled me to him and kissed me. When we kissed there wasn't that spark that used to be. There was nothing. He pulled away and brushed a strand of my hair behind my ear. He kissed my forehead and walked out of the house. I sighed and placed my hands on the table. I quickly put on some jeans and a t-shirt. I walked around town and looked around. I stopped at a café. I noticed the help wanted sign. I walked in. There were two girls and a guy. One of the girls was short, probably not even over 5', with spiked black hair and dark brown eyes. The other girl had long caramel hair with brown eyes. The man had honey blond hair and blue eyes.

"Hello," caramel hair said.

"Hi, I saw your help wanted sign."

"Great. I'm Esme Cullen. This is Jasper Whitlock and his fiancée Alice Brandon." They nodded as she said their names.

"I'm Rosalie."

"Pleasure to meet you. We've been trying to get some help here for awhile."

"Ok."

"Have you ever worked in a café?"

"Umm, no."

"Don't worry, Alice will show you." Alice smiled and waved at me.

"I should go," Jasper said, "See you later." He kissed Alice and walked out. I wish I had someone who would do that to me.

"Okay, come on," Alice said. She grabbed my hand and led me to the back. It was actually pretty easy. Alice gave me a lesson on everything and by the end of the day I knew the ins and outs of a cappuccino maker. Alice and Esme were really nice. Apparently Esme husband was the lead surgeon at the hospital. Jasper worked at a rehabilitation center for wounded veterans. Turns out he was in the army and went to Afghanistan. Esme owned the café and Alice had been there since day 1.

At the end of the day I started to walk home. Jasper and Alice pulled up next to me.

"Rose, do you need a ride?" Alice asked.

"I can walk," I replied.

"Are you sure?" Jasper asked.

"Why not?" They smiled and I got into the car. They pulled up to my house and I got out.

"See ya tomorrow," Alice said. I nodded and they drove away. I walked up to the house and walked in. Royce was waiting there.

"Who was that?" he growled.

"Who?" I asked.

"In the car."

"Just some co-workers."

"And where have you been?"

"At work."

"So why wasn't dinner here."

"Like I said I was at work." He slapped me across my face.

"What did I say about talking to me like that?"

"I'm sorry, Royce." I quivered in fear.

"You better be. First you don't have dinner ready for me. Then I see you in a car with another man. Now look at how you're talking to me."

"I swear there is nothing going on."

"You slut." He slapped me again and I fell to the ground.

"I swear the other woman in the car is his fiancée."

"You still defied me." He kicked my ribs.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"I told you not to talk to any other men and what do you do. You drive with one of them."

"Please, I'm so sorry." He gave me one last kick and walked out of the house. I shook with fear as I heard him slam the door. I crawled to the window and saw his car drive off. I went to the bathroom and looked at the mirror. I had a purple bruise under my right eye. I splashed water on my face and shut my eyes.

*******Hey Guys, Tell me what you think in your reviews,. Luv Ya*******


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Crazy Feeling**

**Rosalie's POV**

I awoke the next day with Royce's arm around my stomach. I sighed and slipped out of his grasp. I walked to the bathroom and looked at my eye. It had a very eminent purple bruise. I took out some liquid foundation and placed it over the bruise. Now it looked like I wasn't slapped twice by my abusive husband. I sighed and went downstairs. I made breakfast and right on schedule, Royce came down. He ate and left. I left shortly after him.

I made my way to the café. Alice and Esme were there.

"Hey Rose," Esme said, giving me a hug.

"Hey Esme. Hey Alice."

"Hey Rose," Alice said. Esme opened the shop and soon customers came floating in and out. Esme ended up leaving early. After Esme left I went into the bathroom to cover up the bruise. I took off the foundation and heard someone gasp. It was Alice.

"Oh my god Rose. What happened?" she said running over to me.

"It's umm nothing."

"Bullshit."

"I'm serious. It's nothing, I'm a klutz."

"Rose, you are walking around in three inch heels."

"Fine Alice," my voice had risen, "My husband hit me last night."

"He what?"

"He…he abuses me."

"Oh my god."

"yea." I started putting on the make-up. Soon it was covered. I told Alice everything about Royce. She just sat and listened. In the end it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. We went back to the front but it was pretty slow. Then the most gorgeous man came in.

He was well over 6 foot. He had dark curly hair and hazel eyes.

"Hi," he said in a deep voice.

"Hi, umm what can I get you?"

"Can I have a coffee?"

"What size?" My heart was beating so fast.

"Medium." I nodded and began to make his coffee. I felt his gaze on me. I smiled. I turned around.

"That'll 3.50." I said. He handed me a 5. I started to make his change but his voice stopped me.

"Keep the change Miss…"

"Rosalie. Rosalie Hale-King."

"Emmett McCarty."

"Pleasure." He gave me a smile. His dimples were adorable. He walked out the door. I gave sigh and Alice elbowed me. She raised an eyebrow but I waved my hand at her. The rest of the day went by slowly. I walked, well more like ran home. Royce wasn't home yet. I quickly made dinner and put it on the table. Royce walked in and sat down. He ate quietly and went up the stairs. I followed him and slipped into bed. I dreamed of Emmett.

******I know it's short so don't hate me. So keep reviewing and keep reading Luv you all******


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: I'm Sure She's An Angel**

**Emmett's POV**

I sighed as I walked down the main street. Today had not been a good day. I got pulled over for speeding. Then my car broke down. Then I found out how much it would cost to fix my car. Then I went to work and found out how far behind schedule we were. Oh the joy of being an architect. So now here I am, walking home. This sucks. I turned into a little café on the main street. I walked in and saw a woman. I'm sure she's an angel. She had long blond hair that cascaded down her back. She also had the most vibrant green eyes I had ever seen. I sucked in a breath as I walked over to her.

"Hi," I said, trying to play it cool.

"Hi, umm what can I get you?" She had a beautiful soprano voice.

"Can I have a coffee?"

"What size?" It took me awhile to focus on what she said. I was to busy looking at how beautiful she was.

"Medium." She nodded and began to make his coffee. I kept my gaze on her. She turned around and handed me my coffee.

"That'll 3.50." she said. I handed her a 5. Then I got a glimpse on a gold band on her left ring finger. My mood saddened. She was married. She started to make change but I stopped her.

"Keep the change Mrs.…"

"Rosalie. Rosalie Hale-King,"

"Emmett McCarty."

"Pleasure." I shot her a smile. I walked out the door and onto the street. I gave sigh as I sipped the coffee. It was perfect. My mind was on her. Rosalie. Rose. But her beauty couldn't be compared to a rose. She was far more beautiful. I smiled thinking about her. It took awhile to get back to my apartment. When I got there, I sat on my couch and sighed. I turned on the TV but couldn't concentrate. I wanted to see her again. Her. Rosalie. Rosalie Hale-King. I quickly snapped out of it. She was married. She wasn't available. She was taken. I shut my eyes and ran a hand through my hair. What was it about this girl. What was it that made me want her?

The next day I went to work and kept on going with the designs. The building was supposed to be three stories tall. It would have five bedrooms and two and a half baths. Somehow my mind always wandered back to her. I sighed and going through the day was tough. Now matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop thinking about her. I tried to remind my myself that she was married but even that didn't help. I walked back on the main street that night. I went right over to the café and prayed that she was working. Low and behold, she was. I flashed her a smile as I walked in. I made my way to the counter.

"Hey, Emmett right?" she asked in her soprano voice.

"Yeah, Rosalie?" I questioned. I knew I would never forget it.

"Yeah, so what can I get you?"

"Medium coffee."

"Alright." I smiled as she turned around to make my order. I looked around the café. It was…cozy. She turned around and handed me my cup. I handed her the money.

"So what brings you back here, today?" she asked.

"I have to walk home."

"No car?"

"In the shop, getting fixed."

"I'm pretty good with cars and stuff."

"Really?"

"Yeah, my brother used to call me the grease monkey of the family." I chuckled. This girl was amazing. She was beautiful and a grease monkey. Damn.

"Nice."

"So what do you do?" It took me a minute to realize she was asking about work.

"I'm an architect."

"Nice. I'm sitting in this little café."

"At least it's nice and easy."

"Not like designing buildings?"

"Not like designing buildings." She laughed, "Hey…umm…I was wondering if you might want to go get some lunch or something?" I was rubbing the back of my neck. She looked at me. _Shit, she's married. Why the fuck did I do that? Shit, shit, shit. _I opened my mouth to say something but she cut me off.

"Sure." _Holy shit did she just say yes? Holy shit I think she did! _"Cool. How about tomorrow?"

"yeah, that'd be great." I smiled.

"Good night, Rosalie.'

"Good night Emmett." I walked out of the café with a huge grin on my face. On the inside I was like a five-year-old on the Christmas day. She said yes. She said yes! SHE SAIDYES! Lunch wouldn't come fast enough.

********POV CHANGE! LOL anyway, i like this chapter. R&R my friends R&R(Read and Review NOT rest and relaxation)**

**July 17, 2012********

**IMPORTANT, IMPORTANT...**

**So I'm one of those people who has too many story ideas (I have like 30). It sucks to be those people, because i can start all of them. So anyone who is a fan of _Tired, True Colors _and _Falling Slowly. _I'm sorry but i'm taking a break. Every once in a while I'll post a chapter but most of my focus will be on a Jasper/Alice story (All Human). It's gonna be called _Will I? _**

**Summary...**

**Jasper Hale has been in the army since he graduated high school. After serving his third tour in Iraq, he's back living with his twin, Rosalie. Alice Cullen is an up an coming fashion designer. She gets introduced to the mysterious Jasper Hale through her brother, Emmett's girlfriend. Alice instantly knows something is wrong and she soon learns that not all wounds are visible. **

**July 25, 2012**


End file.
